Remnants of the Past
by Du Soleil Oriental
Summary: Ororo's past is slipping away. But a stranger from that past may help her change that as long as he an be a part of her future. (its not really what you think)
1. Oblivion

I do not own the X-Men or any of its affiliates. I own only the story plot and any characters whom I will mention after chapters in which they are introduced.  
  
This is the first installment of this story. Read and Review please. I will update as often as possible. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Remnants of the Past  
  
Soldier of Mercy  
  
  
  
Darkness was slowly engulfing that which once was. One by one her memories escaped their prison of her mind, fading into oblivion, falling out of reach. Why this was happening she had not the answer. It was troubling. This thing happening inside her head. In the past she had been able to ignore the fact that the events of her childhood were no longer known to her. But lately she found it nearly impossible to recall her years in Africa. Why was it that she could remember nothing, up to the point Xavier brought her into the X-Men? She shivered. She couldn't help but think that rediscovering her past was the only way to reveal her future. With a sigh she lay back on her bed, holding back tears that threatened to burst from her eyes. Whatever happened she wouldn't forget her identity. Known in the human world as Ororo Munroe. But in that of the mutants she was Storm.  
  
The Goddess of Weather. 


	2. Exotic

Welcome to chapter 2 of Remnants of the Past. Thank you to Rhapsody and NinaMonkey for bothering to review what I'd already written. Enjoy the Show!  
  
By the way Rhapsody happens to be the title of one of my favorite books, It was written by Margaret Haydon (not quite sure if I'm right here) I do highly recommend this book to anyone who likes fantasy novels!  
  
  
  
For the first time in her adult life Ororo woke to see the sun shining brightly through the large windows of her bedroom. She turned to look at the clock, her face contorting with shock. She threw herself out of bed and flew to the closer. She was going to be late for class. And she was the teacher! She had never slept-in past eight in her life or at least the part that she could recollect. She dressed quickly and hurried out the door while buttoning her top with fumbling fingers. As she passed a large full body mirror in the hall she gasped with horror at her appearance. Her hair which before today had never had a stray strand was in bad enough shape to make the Bride of Frankenstein have a heart attack.  
  
In a sudden surge of energy she ran back down the hall towards her room and promptly collided into a heavy wooden door with a resonating thud. She immediately wavered and collapsed to the floor.  
  
"Oh my god! Ororo are you okay," Jean who had opened the door was hovering over Ororo's inert body. She answered in a giddy slightly slurred voice, "Shu' I'm jus' a liddle dizzee," and darkness took over.  
  
  
  
Ororo woke with a groan. Her head was throbbing with pain, and her vision was blurry. The numbers on her watch looked alien. She looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps, to see Jean smiling down at her with concern apparent in her eyes.  
  
"How are you feeling Storm?" she asked a laugh threatening to explode from her throat at the site of the disgruntled history teachers blank expression.  
  
"As well as can be expected it would appear," she returned coming to her feet with a grunt. "What exactly happened by the way?"  
  
"Um well," Jean paused for a second, her cheeks gaining a slightly red tinge, "there was a slight mishap in the hall involving you and my door. Anyway you've been out for about uh, three hours now," explained examining her watch.  
  
"What about my class?" she asked with a worried expression. "I was going to have them take their tests today before spring break."  
  
To Ororo's amazement Jean burst out laughing, after a few moments she managed to blurt, "Ororo it's Saturday! She managed to regain her breath. "Look honey, why don't you go back up to your room and freshen up a bit, okay."  
  
Ororo didn't need to think twice before agreeing to that, she remembered the grisly sight she had seen earlier. "Do you think you'll be able to get up there by yourself?" Jean inquired as Ororo walked towards the door to the infirmary with as much grace as she could possibly muster in her current state. "Yeah I'll just use the elevator." She said grabbing some Tylenol from the counter on the way out.  
  
Jean smiled. Ororo never used the elevator if she didn't have to. She must have gotten over her claustrophobia while she was unconscious.  
  
Ororo surprisingly didn't see anyone in the hall. For that she was thankful, she didn't want to scare anyone she thought to herself dryly. She walked briskly to her room, reveling in the jasmine scented air of her bathroom; she quickly shed her clothes and jumped into the shower allowing the warm water to create a waterfall down her aching body. After washing her hair and scrubbing her skin with a sponge she washed of the entirety of the soapy residue. She reached for a towel and after fastening it securely over her chest and down over her hips, she began to blow dry her hair and continued to dry the rest of her body off as well as she could, with her free hand, using a small hand towel. When she completed her tasks she ran a comb through her hair and applied a light mist of perfume to her neck and wrists. She drank in the sweet smell of passionflower. It was an exotic scent. Exotic, just like her.  
  
How do you like it so far. I was going to make this chapter longer but decided this was more than enough for know. And I couldn't bear to ruin this ending. Anyway my character will be introduced in the next chapter. Sorry if this one seems a little out but keep in mind this is the first thing I have written outside of school that has been read by someone other than me. Bear with me people. (sorry about the Jean/Jane thing, I thought that the name didn't seem quite right when I was writing it.)  
  
The Soldier of Mercy 


	3. Interrupted Serenity

After dressing in a pale green summer dress, Ororo walked out into evening sun. A slight breeze was swirling through the humid air making the weather near perfect. Unless you were Ororo she was more partial to a spring rains herself. But never the less she planned to enjoy it while it lasted. With a small glass of red wine and her new book the Shelters of Stone, the fifth book in her favorite series, she walked towards the majestic old oak in front yard of Professor Xavier's mansion. She plopped down on the grass, and took a sip of the wine, savoring the sweet nectar of the gods. Then she opened up her book and lost herself in the world of Jondalar and Ayla. With The melody of nature, blanketing her in serenity.  
  
An hour later she was still lost in her book. The glass lay empty beside Ororo's graceful figure. She was nearly oblivious to her surroundings, not even looking up when a group of students began a game of football in the lawn before her. Therefore when a set of footsteps stopped near her she did not even glance up at the owner, having placing them as those of another student. But when she felt the supposed student's gaze lingering on her, she felt a sudden chill course through her body. She looked up.  
  
A cold voice ensued from the imposing figure, "Hello Mother."  
  
  
  
Sorry this is so short. I had originally planned on including this in the last chapter, but like I said I couldn't possibly destroy the ending I already had. And anyway how am I supposed to extend Storm reading her book any longer than it already is!  
  
Updating soon, but in the mean time R/R!! ^-^  
  
Once again The Soldier of Mercy 


	4. Reunion

This is going to be the longest chapter yet! Thanks to those who have reviewed this story. Enjoy it. Make sure to scream at me if I start to get lazy about updating! By the way, this story is set after the first movie. So I will also be using characters like Bobby, St. John and Rouge as well as the original X-men.  
  
  
  
Ororo's thoughts were suddenly thrown in to disarray. Images of childbirth exploded from the recesses of her mind. It seemed to her that what should have been a joyous occasion was tainted with sadness. She was tormented with images of a child, and a face, the face of a young man. He died in combat they told her. But what combat and with whom was never mentioned on that fateful day. Antony, her one love, the father of her child. She remembered his death. Her child, but someone was taking him away. She heard herself begging for the return of the child. Her cries seemingly unheard or ignored, by the unknown assailant. Almost as suddenly as they appeared they were gone. Opening her eyes she observed the cold face of the young man above her. A name threw itself out of nowhere, demanding to be spoken.  
  
"Liohe," she flew from her seat on the grass and encompassed her son in a hug, oblivious to the fact that she received none in return. "They took you away, I didn't think that I'd ever see you again." She took a step back and studied the face above her. She didn't remember him much. Not that it would have helped. He was most certainly not the infant boy taken from her years ago. The only thing she could have possibly identified him by, even with her memory intact, were his eyes. One was the color of sunlight, golden and pure, the other the shade of moonbeams, shimmering with silver abandon. Oddly enough he never acquired her dark skin, not even slightly. Instead his skin was lightly tanned and near golden in tone. His hair was black, the color of the midnight sky, the only thing he received from her genes. Her hair had been that color once, but long ago, before her parents died.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by his voice slicing through the air, "What makes you think I would believe that?"  
  
"What do you mean, it's the truth. Why would I lie?" Storm growing distraught at his disbelief, asked him.  
  
"Why wouldn't you? Dad told me you would be like this. I didn't even want to come here. If he hadn't died I wouldn't be here. You abandoned me mom, or have you forgotten that too."  
  
"No I didn't! He took you didn't he. He took you, and left me alone in the darkness. What was his name? Tell me. I want to now know!" she exploded, angered that her son had been fed with lies. The breeze suddenly gained speed and strength, but Storm immediately recovered and abated the wind. He couldn't possibly be speaking of Antony. She herself had identified his body. So who could the father her son spoke of be? And how did he know of her memory loss.  
  
Liohe was confused by her burst of anger. Why would she not know his father? She was able to remember him. He knew that when he had broken the seal, he assumed she had created it, she would be able to remember him, and his father too. "Why do you ask this? Surely you remember your betrothed?"  
  
"My betrothed, your father is dead," she voiced coldly. "The man you speak of is not Antony. I wish to know the imposter's identity, now. And then I will tell you that which you wish to know."  
  
His confusion grew. Could father have been lying to him for almost eighteen years? He hadn't seen his father often, having grown up in a British boarding school. He hadn't really thought much on it but he looked nothing like his father. His voice was quieted now, the name rolled off his tongue, "Demitri Kiretrevich."  
  
Storm shuddered at the mention of that name. She should have known. Demitri had been the man who had informed her of Antony's death. "Liohe," Ororo said noticing his confusion and the disbelief etched in his sculptured face, so like his father's.  
  
"Leo, call me Leo."  
  
"Alright, Leo."  
  
The sky had begun to darken as day shifted into night, a storm was brewing, and Ororo had nothing to do with it, whether the students believed or not. "Come, we will continue this talk in my room. The skies will open soon."  
  
She grasped hold of her son's hand, and led him to the mansion. The halls were empty as the student populous and her fellow teachers were now in the dining hall for supper. Leo appeared to be in another world. A world called truth.  
  
  
  
Ororo lay awake on her bed listening to the soft snoring of Leo, pondering the day's events. She doubted if anyone knew of her predicament. No, she decided, this wasn't a predicament, it was a blessing. With that thought in mind she drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Leo opened his eyes to darkness. He shifted his sight to the clock to read the time. Five thirty-nine. Time to get up. Carefully lifting his mother's hand from his shoulder he slipped out of the bed. He couldn't make out the set of the room and risked turning the light on silently praying for Ororo to stay asleep. He figured she was going to need the rest, having picked up on the fact that she had gone to sleep much later than he. He gazed at her sleeping figure, taking in her relaxed features. After surveying the room he switched off the lamp and stealthily made his way to the bathroom. He flipped on the light and softly closed the door. Once the door was locked he closed his eyes in concentration and in a matter of seconds a pair of khaki pants and a forest green button up shirt materialized in front of him. He placed them on a towel rack and after a quick shower, dressed and left the bathroom. Ororo was still sleeping so he slid out the door silently and entered the hall. He was able to find his way to the kitchen and after quickly rifling through the cabinets he was able to appropriate a package of Pop-Tarts. It was while raiding the fridge for orange juice and an apple that he heard a throat clear near the entryway to the kitchen. He looked up to see a red haired woman who appeared to be just slightly older than his mom.  
  
"And who are you?" she asked casually.  
  
"Leo Munroe."  
  
"Will you be joining us here?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Well then if you would come with me I'd like to take some tests, and if you would share with me your power it would be greatly appreciated."  
  
He followed the woman, whom he had been able to identify as Jean to an elevator and the descended to a lower level. Once there she led him to a room she called the infirmary.  
  
"Okay then, what is your power?"  
  
"Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, some elemental control, and I can also electric currents in the air."  
  
"How strong are you in these areas?" she asked slightly stunned at the amount of abilities he had.  
  
"In both Telepathy and Telekinesis I am at least equal to you but I am only able to teleport non living objects. I have control over fire, water in all forms, earth, air, electricity and can speed up plant growth to extremes."  
  
"And who are your parents?"  
  
You'd have to ask Mom about my dad, I only know that his first name is Antony, and I guess you know Mom. Her name's Ororo.  
  
Jean was shocked, she immediately contacted the professor, 'Xavier, were you aware that Ororo has a son?'  
  
'Whatever made you come to that conclusion Jean.'  
  
'He happens to be in the infirmary with me at the moment.'  
  
'I shall talk to her immediately.'  
  
She immediately broke off the connection with him, her thoughts interrupted by the young mans voice, "You know it's not the most polite thing to have a conversation about someone with that someone in the same room as you."  
  
"Yes well it was important that I have that discussion with the professor because when the most powerful telepath in the world discovers he knows less about one of his closest friends then he thought he did. It is important that he figures out why he was not aware of this."  
  
'Well in that case, I would like to leave know so I will be able to talk to my mother when she awakes.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Sentences in ' ' are spoken using telepathy. How do you like Liohe? Liohe is supposed to be 17. I know this might seem odd but Ororo was about 15 when he was born. Antony was not much older than she was. Sorry if this chapter seems a little out of it. I was really having trouble trying to keep this chapter together. Tell me if it seems to clumsily written will you. I'll see if I can improve it a little.  
  
I most likely won't be updating over the weekend. You'll probably gonna haf ta wait till Monday for more.  
  
The Soldier of Mercy 


	5. Sorry Everybody!

Ok everybody I am sorry to say that I will not be continuing this story, I happen to have exhausted whatever imagination I used to right this and I've met a decidedly "dead" end. Or in other words I have really lost interest in this creation of mine. I will gladly hand over this story to anyone who wants to use it. All I ask of you is that you give me partial credit for this story. I would also appreciate it if you would tell me who you are in a review. Sorry again.  
  
1 The Soldier of Mercy  
  
(By the way, just in case you haven't noticed I am a GUY. And I actually do enjoy Jean M. Auel's Books the Clan of the Cave Bear Series. I read them when I was twelve. I will admit that I probably am a little weird. ) I do plan on writing other stories though. Please read them when they come out. 


End file.
